Sweet Potato Chills
by Lilypadcakes
Summary: Machi encounters Yuki Sohma on a snowy day. (Edited and revised) - Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket -


_Story Birth: 11-5-07_

* * *

Dark clusters of clouds shadowed the sky as evening drew near. Droplets of snow began to fall from the sky. A pair of dark almond eyes peered through the window with a blank expression. Brunette hair sat calmly on Machi's shoulder as she watched a plastic bag being carelessly blown around by the wind. Finding it uninteresting, she looked around her room.

Although it wasn't the ideal clean room, it was tidier than before due to the frequent arrivals of Yuki Sohma accompanying her half-brother. Machi stood up from her place on the window sill and walked over to the bed. She picked up her coat and slipped it on then grabbed her umbrella and headed outside.

The sky had darkened since Machi had left her home. Her umbrella sheltered her from the falling snow. Her feet led her to wherever they please, seemingly determined to destroy the perfection on the ground. Machi came to a lone bench in the park and sat down, not caring if she had gotten herself wet by the melted patches of snow. Machi sighed. She closed her eyes and faced the sky. She tilted her umbrella slightly, letting the snow plaster her face.

"Machi?"

Machi opened her eyes upon hearing the familiar voice. She turned to see none other than Yuki Sohma standing next to her also holding an umbrella above him. His expression bewildered, yet surprised. Machi stood up and stared at the Sohma Prince.

"Machi, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked.

"I could ask you the same question, President," Machi replied.

"I wanted to leave the house for a bit and take a walk," Yuki shifted awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. "My brother decided to visit spontaneously so I wanted a break from the chaos." Yuki looked up, a small smile on his face. "But I didn't expect to run into you here, Machi."

Machi's eyes narrowed slightly as a light blush graced her cheeks. She turned away and began to walk off. Yuki stared at her in confusion.

"Eh? Wait! Where are you going Machi?" he asked.

"We have no business with each other so I'm leaving," Machi stated simply.

Yuki stared at her for a moment before walking after her.

"But even if we don't have any business with each other, what's wrong with a short talk?" Yuki smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with it," Machi said uneasily as she quickened her pace. "There's just nothing to talk about."

Machi was jerked back; Yuki's hand firmly grasping her arm.

"Is that why you're running away?" Yuki gave a bewildered look.

"I'm not running away!"

A dark blush tinted Machi's cheek as she engaged in a struggle with the entertained Sohma. Yuki grunted as he tried to keep his hold on Machi's wrist as she tried to swipe at his face. The treasurer's embarrassed face made the Student Body President want to tease her even more, but he wouldn't dare say that aloud. A bell's chime diverted Yuki's attention to a food cart passing by, leaving just enough time for Machi to seize the opportunity and deck him in the face.

"Ow!" Yuki cried as he held his cheek. "What was that for?"

"You let your guard down!" Machi said as she turned her face away. After a few moments she turned her head back to him. "I'm…sorry for hitting you."

Yuki stared at her and smiled. "I'll accept your apology if you'll eat with me." He gestured to the small group of people surrounding the food cart.

Machi stared at him.

"Or maybe you'd want to go somewhere warm—?"

"Sweet potatoes," Machi said suddenly. "I would like…sweet potatoes."

Yuki smiled. "Alright then, I'll go get some."

Machi stared after the retreating figure of the president. She could never understand why Yuki Sohma paid her so much attention. She noticed, at the start of the term, how distant the president was to everyone despite having so many people surround him every day. But he is changing; his smiles are gentler and more heartfelt. Whereas for her, she was still the dull girl her parents abandoned.

"Here, it'll warm you up," Yuki said as he handed her the food bag, breaking Machi's train of thought.

Machi accepted the treat, and they both ate in silence.

"It's been snowing a lot this week," Yuki spoke. "Hopefully it won't get too bad when winter break is over."

Machi didn't respond, but Yuki continued as though he didn't expect her to reply. "I went to visit Kakeru a few days ago. He and Komaki want me to bring you over for dinner at their place tomorrow."

"I'm not close with my brother," Machi began. "So it feels uncomfortable visiting them."

Yuki looked thoughtful for a moment. "Does that mean you're uncomfortable around me too?"

"Eh?" Machi turn to look at Yuki only to see him with a large grin on his face.

_He's teasing me?!_

Machi turned abruptly and began walking off, her face blushing a deep crimson. Yuki looked at her curiously.

"Eh? Where're you going?"

Machi didn't reply. She merely walked off, leaving a perplexed Yuki behind. Yuki got up and followed her. Machi's eyebrows furrowed. She turned around and tried to take another hit at Yuki, but he caught her, yet again. Machi glared, but she only received a teasing smile from Yuki.

"You know, you look cute when you're angry," Yuki stated.

Machi's eyes widened as her face resembled a cherry. She pulled away and clenched her first for another attempt to strike at the black haired Sohma but was stopped short by Yuki's hand covering her own with another hand on her shoulder. Machi froze, her eyes widened as Yuki smiled down at her.

"Romance, do you see?" came a new voice.

Yuki instinctively reacted and grabbed a firm hold of his brother's collar while Machi scooted a few feet away out of embarrassment.

"Ah! And now the emotion you are experiencing is what's known as 'annoyance' for I have interrupted my dear brother's rendezvous with the lovely maiden with whom he was about to share a beloved kiss to mark the beginning of their romantic story that will be rejoiced on your wedding day—!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Yuki bellowed as Ayame laugh melancholy.

"Fret not!" Ayame reassured. "With the power of my unending love for my dear brother, I will guarantee you future romantic encounters with the lovely maiden so you may carry forth with reckless abandon—!"

"You're not going to do anything! Why did you follow me?!"

Machi clutched her chest as she felt her heart pounding for escape out of her body. Her hand and shoulder still tingled from Yuki's touches that she was sure that the new sensation would not go away. Unknown feelings rushed through her entire body like fire; she could no longer feel the winter weather around her nor hear the on-going shouts between the Sohma brothers.

_It's the potato..this is definitely because of the potato!_

* * *

**- End -**

_12-28-12 (revised)_**  
**

_**- Lilypadcakes**_


End file.
